Known in the prior art are open stereotaxic operations on arteriovenous aneurysms (Riechert T. and Mundinger E., "J. Neurosurg.", 1964 21,5,358-363). These operations consist in that a patient under a general anesthesia is given a vast bone plastic trepanation on the side of the aneurysm. After opening the dura mater, using stereotaxic calculations and a stereotaxic apparatus, a metal guiding rod with a catheter pulled over it it introduced into the brain to reach a deeply located aneurysm. The stereotaxic apparatus is then withdrawn, and the guiding rod pulled out from the catheter, while the latter remains in the brain. Using a spatula, a well is then made in the brain to reach the aneurysm. The width of the well is 25 mm, and the operation can thus be effected under visual control. Using the known clip-holder, a clip is then adjusted onto the vessel feeding the arteriovenous aneurysm, or the aneurysm is ectomized. The stereotaxic method is thus used only to locate the aneurysm, while all other operations are carried out under visual control using any known clip holders.
Known in the prior art is a device intended to put clips on a cerebral vessel, comprising a shackle with a tubular member there inside, along which changeable rods are moved, viz., a guiding rod and a working rod carrying a two-jaw chuck that grips the clip. Each rod has a rule that moves in the shackle with respect to the guides. The device is used to put clips by the stereotaxic method (cf. USSR Inventors' Certificate No. 452,336).
As the clip appears from the end of the tubular member with its jaws open, it moves forward safely since the clip is in front of the vessel. But as the clip jaws are closed to compress the vessel, the clip must be stationary so as not to injure the vessel. The device should therefore be withdrawn from the brain to a distance equal to the depth of the clip penetration. This synchronous operation is performed by the stereotaxic apparatus, which is thus "double-controlled". This is inconvenient and is fraught with danger of injuring the vessel.